User talk:Aquadrizzt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Experience page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CreedP (Talk) 20:42, May 12, 2010 Mermaid's Amulet It's possible that Jamie "fixed" it so that you cannot get the Amulet before talking to Captain Reynolds @ Swordfish Tavern. Originally, you could take the Amulet just by finishing the battle right below the Amulet (perhaps needed to do 2 battles, I don't remember), basically as soon as you first start playing SS2. But I do know that the intention was for the Amulet to only be accessible once the quest is actually active. Drewcapu 17:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I had already obtained the quest before trying to get the Amulet... hmmm... Aquadrizzt 18:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) you're utterly wrong, mate. you just have to click the amulet, not the ship to get it - and it doesn't have any prerequisites, btw. Vaxquis 12:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :He wasn't wrong. Just outdated. That quest was fixed a few days ago. --Splodyferret 22:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Stella's Spiders Be sure to talk to Stella before completing the cellar, then talk to Lewis. See if that works. Drewcapu 17:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope doesn't work...I talked to Stella and then did the cellar. I talked to Lewis, didn't register... I then ran it again this time talking to Stella before and after, Lewis still doesn't award quest. Aquadrizzt 19:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... I guess they're both glitched then. It's weird that these last couple updates have fixed some quests but then broken others. I've got some fresh accounts that I can try them on tonight. Drewcapu 20:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig Testing Aquadrizzt The Categorizer 14:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Aqua drizzt The Categorizer 14:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Aquadrizzt 15:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Aquadrizzt 15:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 13:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wall glitches page I don't know that there are glitches in all areas, but I hope there are :D... Whoops! The Priory area... I forgot it :D. Thanks, for warning me :) Jojatekok 16:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join the Party Hi Pyra :) I have had a few years' experience on Wikipedia, (although I don't edit it much anymore), so that's why I'm here pretty much. --Thecloud 17:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Classes Hi! I'm planning to re-invent all the class articles in the wiki and I've seen you created some interesting tables/templates in your sandobx. I wanted to ask you if I can use and modify them in what I want to do? If you want to see the changes I'm planning, please visit the main page talk page. Sovq 11:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :While I think thats all and good, let me first finish what I have going (not sure what happened, but template produces blank page as seen on the original...hard to explain.) Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 14:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about stealing the NavBar ;> I think I have a decent enough solution for the individual class templates already. Smaple here: Fall Soldier Sovq 15:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Please wait before creating the new class pages. I'd like to impove the templates and implement some of your suggestions, the fall soldier page was just a sample of what I plan the templates to look like. Also - I'd like to get more opinions on the Main talk page. If you are able to write the code so that more than one class pic can be added to the class article, in a way that other players can upload the images without having much trouble, please do so. I'd like to have the pictures add themselves automatically; like in the Item pages, only by naming a pic properly. Thanks! Sovq 20:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm pretty new to creating templates, so yeah; all tips that might make things go faster are appreaciated, so I'm looking forward to see what the switch tool can deliver ;). I've found the header color too dark and I didn't want to switch the text color to white. I guess we can sort out the colors later. Upload the pictures if you want, but it would be really good if the image standard and the way of adding the images would be simple for other contributors to recognize and repeat for those class articles you don't have images for. Also - since you're obviously more familar with templates than me, maybe you know the answer to this one - almost all the sections in the Class Template are somehow too wide, only the Weapon Proficiency section seems proper. I can't find the reason for that and it's really annoying :/ Sovq 23:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Could you link me with some tutorial on the switch tool that will automatically change the template color depending on season? I can't seem to find it :/ Sovq 20:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Give me a second and I'll make you one... Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 20:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I managed to input the switch function into the temaplate. Thanks for the tip. Cheers! :) Sovq 09:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Head Articles Have a little faith ;P It's work in progress. Those articles will serve as source for dpl tables in general articles like Afro, which will have all the images for a certain headstyle type AND will distinguish which haircuts transfer between which classes - which is not possible in the current lists. Once my editing frenzy is over you'll see what I mean. Sovq 20:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sovq created the bricks that are needed to build the house. Don't judge the outcome till the house has been built. Sovq and I talked in depth about the best approach and we both agree this is the best way of providing the full info to the user (once it is finished) with the lowest amount of maintenance. (The problem is that some hairstyles (with the same name) can be bought and used by more then 1 classes, others can not. This way we can provide that info as well) Frank (Marakesh) 21:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about the jumping to conclusions. I had been away for awhile (nice job on class articles btw, beautiful renders) but also had to deal with something like what Sovq was doing on GW2W. Sorry about it...Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 04:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : How do I use this? please shoot me a message explaining what this is and how you are using it in your class template. Thank you very much. Broken version so you can see code //Image:((PAGENAME)).png\\ Working version Firstly, sign your comments (with four tildes). Secondly, I am confused as to what you are referencing... Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 16:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC)